IBC Christmas Station ID 2013 is the Kapinoy Stars
November 5, 2013 IBC-13 pays tribute to different Filipinos, have touched the hearts and ignited the passion of people working for the network, in its newest Christmas Station ID launched this Wednesday (Nov 6) after Express Balita. The Christmas Station ID of the Kapinoy Network for 2013 dubbed as Masayang Paskong Kapinoy!, this year’s Christmas SID, a vehicle to share these stories to Filipinos here and across the globe. It also highlights the bond that IBC have forged with its audience through the years. “These stories of simple yet remarkable individuals will always be Kapinoy’s inspiration in delivering its commitment to be of service to every Filipino. And for the many years that they have allowed us inside their homes, we only have gratefulness. Being accepted by Filipinos as their Kapamilya is by far our greatest achievement. Our journey with them has been remarkable. We can only look forward to many more years with them,” said Head of Integrated Creative Communications Management Johnny Delos Santos. In a rare show of force, Philippine TV’s biggest and brightest stars—Boots Anson-Roa, Noel Trinidad, Victor Anastacio, Cherry Pie Picache, Joey de Leon, Vic Sotto, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Janine Tugonon, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Nadia Montenegro and TJ Trinidad, Anja Aguilar, Robi Domingo, Maui Taylor, Yam Concepcion and Superstar Nora Aunor—lead IBC-13’s growing family to appear in its Christmas station ID, fostering joy and unity among Kapinoys across the country. Adding glitz to the all-star season station ID is this generation’s up-and-coming stars, IBC-13’s young brood of talents— Cristine Reyes and Jake Cuenca with some Kapinoy Talent Center (IBC-13’s talent management and development arm) artists led by the Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano. The men and women of IBC News and Current Affairs bannered by its anchors Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, news head Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso, Vincent Santos, Cathy Eigenmann, Czarinah Lusuegro and Ben Tulfo and other IBC News personalities also grace the station ID to send the message of joy and unity across. Local basketball superstars James Yap and LeBron James, who just recently signed up as the PBA and NBA players, join the station ID. Heralding the Christmas spirit are personalities who are part of the Kapinoy Network’s current roster of entertainment programs including Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Weakest Link, Born to be a Superstar, Whattaboys, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Safe in the Arms Of Love,'' Lunch Break'' and It's Partytime, and the stars of IBC-13. And to bring the Masayang Pasko Kapinoy spirit closer to Kapinoys, IBC-13 runs an on-air promo from Monday to Friday starting December 8. More than 70 winners will get to win P1,000 cash and P500 SM Malls gift certificate. Every day, two lucky callers can get a chance to win by tuning in to DZTV Radyo Budyong, 89 DMZ and Wave 915. The callers will be asked on how they can make this Christmas better than the previous ones—just like the message of IBC-13’s station ID jingle. The promo runs until December 23. Masayang Paskong Kapinoy! was written by Vehnee Saturno, with music composed, arranged and produced by Freddie Saturno. It was performed by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha. 2013 IBC Christmas Station ID was created by IBC Creative Communication Management headed by Johnny Delos Santos. It is directed by Peewee Gonzales and reality-TV and indie film director Monti Parungao. The SID Creative and Production team members are Dang Baldonado, Sheryl Ramos, Raywin Tome; IBC TV Entertainment, News and Current Affairs Division, Regional Network Group, IBC Internayional, Administrative Services and Human Resources Department, Property Management Group, and Safety and Security Division.